halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Truth and Reconciliaton
= Truth = This is a forum I, Meat and Taters, have made to apoligize and take responsibility as well as you. This is to tell you all that I have split this wiki into two parts with the intention to help it. The parts were: my supporters and those who did not support. This created a mutual hatred between the two sides. This has mainly been caused by me. Yet it was furthered by everyone on this entire wiki. I was wrong to do what I did, we all were wrong. Today I seek to cleanse my past mistakes and allow you to cleanse yours as well. We were all responsible for this violent outbreak in the wiki. I am shamed to say that I have started it. I now wish for you to sign below as an apology for all we have done. By signing below, you are apologizing for the trouble made and you agree to hold no grudges against any person who has done you wrong. This is so that we can end this in a peaceful manner and forget it. ---- *I am so sorry for starting all of this... [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *For the better of the wiki.- *I never really took sides in this issue over the past few weeks, but God knows I wanted to. Thanks Stephen for taking my recommendations on how to end this situation. CommanderTony *Well, as long as this stays dead, I suppose I can live in ambivalence land. * What will be will be I guess, glad you finally seen sense. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) = Reconciliation = Now that we have settled out differences. I wish to make a proposal for a usergroup to increase awareness of good conduct in the precense of fellow editors. That means no flaming, only constructive criticism. The IRC must have a complete makeover. People can no longer be harrassed or bullied there either. = Final Thought = This forum is officially the end to My Struggle and the beginning of a less harmful one. I will never again cause such an uproar in the community. From this day on, I will complete my goal respectfully and win the right way. The way It should have always been. I apologize. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) = Comments = You are free to leave any personal thoughts below. Flaming is not constructive criticism, it's the term I apply to a person who just leaves a comment to degrade the author or insult them. Constructive criticism is the reader leaving a comment to help the author in a respectable fashion. As for IRC... just about everyone knows that the place is a bad spot for bullying. Others and myself know this. What I mean by "makeover" is to become more strict on the IRC. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC)